Married
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: Just a One-shot of Steven x Spinel I have made based on what I drew XD


**Hey guys Meli is back and b4 you all say anthing YES I SHIP STEVEN X SPIBEL THEY ARE CUTE AND THIS ONE SHOT IS BASED ON THE PIC I HAVE MADE RIGHT HERE NOW ENJOY BYE!!!**

**https/melodys-blog-and-art./post/189670534736/stevinel-is-hitched-now-and-yall-cant-tell-me-or**

* * *

"Were MARRIED now!"

Steven exclaimed in from of the Crystal Gems as the three of them sat on the couch, them now instantly looking shocked.

"Yeah!" Spinel yellingly agreed with Steven, her grip on Stevens hand growing firmly, their blush grew on their cheeks, staring at the gems in front of them.

All of them went silent now for a few seconds. But Pearl looking like she was about to talk while her looking in panic and even in disapproval, Steven and Spinel hugged each other closely now Steven saying, "And you can't tell us OTHERWISE!", and Spinel agreeing with him with a, "You betcha!".

Steven and Spinel have been dating for a few years now. And ever since Spinel confessed that she was in love with Steven after being friends for a year or two, Steven was also in love with her. They just both thought that their friendship would be ruined by the other not feeling the same way.

And ever since then they practically both been like high school sweethearts. And now the Gems reaction to their relationship was something else

Amethyst was ok with it as she just chillingly said its cool. They both weren't expecting her to react like that, but they knew that Amethyst and Spinel were pals and tricksters and such, so they guessed Anethyst trusted them especially Spinel to be like this for now on.

Garnet was surprisingly ok with it (even though there WERE rules for the two lovebirds) and Steven and Spinel were happy about it (aside from the rules which mainly involve them being alone together). And the worst part was Pearls reaction to their relationship

Pearls known Spinel for so long (but to where she actually forgotten about her) and Steven was practically a son to her. And with two beings she cared about being together ROMANTICALY, Pearl went COMPLETELY full on Bird Mom mode for months on Steven and Spinel.

But they eventually settled down (well much) their worry emotions for the two thanks to Steven and Spinel finally sharing their feelings about them all being worried about them and just mainly how they all kept following them whenevener they were together. Espeically alone.

And now, a few weeks back, Steven decided to pop the question to Spinel. Since he WAS an official adult now with him being 19 and Spinel actually maturing into a young adult as well, Steven thought it was the perfect to ask Spinel if she would marry him.

And Spinel's reaction... it was NOT what Steven expected.

Whrn Steven proposed to Spinel, she looked like she was about to cry with tears of joy, Stevens right prediction of her reaction. But she slowly became and looked completely confused, her expression full of pure curiosity, and simply asking, "Stevie, not to be silly right now, but what's 'Marry'?".

And Steven felt so embarrassed and he just ended up telling Spinel everything there is on Marriage.

And once Steven got done explaining, Spinel instantly tackled him to the ground with tears of joy while nonstop saying that she will marry him and that she loved him, even giving him kisses all over his face.

And how they told every gem about their relationship? Well, they were doing that but with them announcing that they were married now. And now finally back to the two newlyweds,...

"You two CAN'T be serious! When did this whole 'marriage' thing even happened?!?" Pearl asked, still in shock and now in complete panic and Bird Mom mode.

Steven and Spinel broke the hug as they still held hands. Steven looked a little surprised at this. But then he looked down sheepishly yet nervously.

"Well, we didn't want to have a wedding. And since you guys WERE busy with classes at Little Homeschool that day and all day, me and Spinel decided to have our own day together. Just me and her." "And I gotta admit, even though you ain't following them anymore, did you even think it was a LITTLE suspicious they were gone ALL DAY?"

Amethyst asked in amusement as she chuckled and snorted a little. Pearl fumed a little as Amethyst, turning her attention a little on her. "I just thought they were busy healing corrupted gems they found! Or I thought they were taking a break from working hard those past few days!"

Spinel snorted a little. "Well, anyway, yep! Me and Steven here are hitched! ...Wait is that the right word?" she asked Steven that. Steven smiled at this as he hummed and nodded a little. Spinel smiled in relief.

Pearl continued to 'squak' at Amethyst until Garnet stood up, every gem looking at her. "Rings." she said simply. Steven and Spinel saying, "Wait what?". "Rings. Rings are symbols and also PROOF that you two are married." Garnet said as she even showed Steven and Spinel the rings om her two hands. Pearl instantly smiled.

"Yes! Garnet IS right! You two need to have RINGS in order to get married! Without them, you two are just playing House! Hahahaha-!" Then Bird Moms words were just caught off by Steven and Spinels hands no longer latched and now releasing their hands.

Steven had fake Spinel gems on his ring as the shape ended up being a small upside down heart as his ring. Spinel had fake Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz gems on her ring as the shape ended up being a small star as her ring. Then their expressions were slightly smug at Pearl.

Pearl just looked shocked as Amethyst just bursted out laughing while saying to Pearl, "Wohow! Guess they REALLY beat it to ya hahahaha!!!". Pearl started to fume a little at Amethyst, but then she suddenly said, "T-That isn't PROOF! I-I mean isn't there some kind of THING you two need to do after you two got married?!?", and she ended up being smug at Steven and Spinel, her arms even crossed a little.

Both Spinel and Steven looked surprised at what Pearl said. But Steven ESPECIALLY was embarrassed.

He and Spinel talked about this. At some times, they would go a little far when their alone. And Steven would always stop it because he wants and Spinels first time to be special for them both. And Spinel completely understood. But lately, Spinels been asking about that particular topic. Like what it means, why humans do it, and worst of all to Steven, HOW they do it.

And of course Steven would explain. But this time he'd try not to once look at Spinels face while even trying not to think about him and Spinel doing it. Curse his stupid teenage hormones. And to this day he STILL didn't know how to handle them without doing certain things and such.

Even so, Steven and Spinel wanted their first time to be special and memorable. And the important thing was that they gotta wait. Wait for the right time. No matter HOW MUCH they wanted to do it.

Steven and Spinel looked sorta unsure about what Pearl said, none of them speaking first. Pearl then felt relieved. It wasn't like she DISAPPROVED of them getting married (mostly), but with them dong THAT, Pearl HAD to disagree.

Steven was only 19 and Spinel was becoming more mature like Steven is from a teenager into a young adult! Pearl just thinks that they weren't ready yet and from the looks of their faces they actually haven't done IT yet so Pearl had almost nothing to worry about-!

"FINE then we'll DO IT!"

Spinel exclaimed to the gems, all now staring at her with surprise. But Pearl and Steven especially looked shocked. But then looked dumbfounded. Pearl then smiled uneasy as Steven just stared at Spinel, both saying, "Huh?".

Spinel then smiled in a bit of satisfaction, her suddenly grabbing Stevens arm. "I said we'll DO it! Me and Steven WILL. HAVE. SE-." "S-Spinel!" Steven stuttered as he looked full on embarrassed and flustered now. Spinel then turned her gaze on her favorite Star.

"_Yes_ Stevie?" she asked sweetly and giving Steven a sweet smile as well. Steven felt his blush grow a little. But trying not to get lost by this adorable and beautiful look from Spinel, "Spinel, w-what you just said, I-I-." "Hehehe, you wanna know WHY I've been asking questions n such bout that?" Spinel suddenly asked, her tone all of the sudden becoming alluring and teasing.

Steven then suddenly felt his body up in the air, his body being wrapped by soft pink limbs, being above and shaken around by Spinel, as Spinel yelled, "CAUSE **I** WANNA FUCK YA JUST AS MUCH AS **YOU** WANNA FUCK **ME** DON'TCHA DENY IT STEVIE!", and her suddenly grinning and taking a stance like she won a prize.

Then Steven's blush grow to a dark red at this confession. But then he sighed. Ok fine, he actually DID had urges for Spinel for a while. And with them getting married now, it looks like now was the right time. The right time to confess. I mean Spinel already confessed her feelings about this, why not Steven too?

Steven then felt his body gently being placed down by his new fiance as she smiled sweetly yet urgingly, even her little fangs were showing. And Steven couldn't help but remember the times Spinel would take dominance on his neck a bunch of times. Heck even STEVEN took the chance of taking charge on Spinels neck! He even now wondered if those marks were still there right now-.

"Ok you know what? ITS TRUE I WANNA DO IT WITH SPINEL AND ITS GONNA HAPPEN JUST DON'T DISTURB US BYE GUYS!!!" Steven suddenly yelled as he instantly picked up Spinel in bridal style, making her squeak a little, and they were getting all giddy and such as Steven ran into his room, the door even slamming behind them, and the temple being silent now, except very faint giggling and such from the two newlyweds.

Until Pearl started to barely squeak while looking distressed, but she suddenly let out a small, "What...?" before she poofed away, her gem falling to the floor. But Garnet instantly caught her gem as she held it gently. Amethyst just looked amused yet curious.

"Mahan, who would've thought they were gonna actually consider DOING IT am I right Garnet?" Amethyst asked. Garnet chuckled a little. "Well _I_ did." she said as she then bubbled Pearls gem, making Amethyst a little surprised.

"Why are you bubbling P's gem Garnet?" Garnet smiled more as she tapped the bubble, making it teleport in the temple now. "Well, we wouldn't want her to come back and disturb Steven and Spinel now do we?". Amethyst smiled and chuckled a little. "Hehehe, I get the feeling they wouldn't be coming out of that room for DAYS!" Garnet smiled a little more. "Good thing Spinel has donuts in her gem."

Amethyst smiled more. "Yeah, how the heck does she even keep them fresh?" Garnet shrugged a little. Amethyst then also shrugged it off. "Eh whatever. Hopefully the two newlyweds don't get TOO hot in there." she and Garnet then chuckled a little, knowing that things MIGHT get hot in that room. Especially being in there for maybe days.

* * *

_A few days later_...

As Steven got out of his room, he was in his pajamas as his hair was a mess, his cheeks a light red, his heart was racing a little, and he was filled with elation and love. Guess the past two or three days have been steamy yet fun nad sweet to both him and Spinel.

He sighed with a small smile and more of a blush as he walked towards the kitchen. He then makes a small cup of coffee as he couldn't help but think of what's been going on for the last few days. Things in the room haven't been TOO hot in there.

...Ok yeah things HAVE been bot in that room. And hey you all can't blame them.

Once they were in the room alone together, Steven and Spinel couldn't control themselves. Guess they loved each other so much and for the fact that they were attracted to each other, they couldn't help but stay there for a couple of days. All of that day they just let out all of their desires and heck even their certain fantasies they have had for each other.

And they loved every second of it because they were with the being they loved so much.

And the rest of the days they just been all lovey dovey and having all the time in the world to themselves. Being spicy towards one another, sweet on each other, doing sweet little romantic gestures before their fiance woke up, and just sweet AND spicy affections nonstop with nothing stopping them, it was perfect for them.

Right now Steven decided he needed coffee. He wasn't going to stop being in the room for a day or two longer and neither is Spinel. But he needed energy and a small cup fo coffee was enough to make him stay awake for days. Besides, fresh donuts weren't enough to make Steven energized and such-.

"Yo Steman! You and Spinel finally done doing more than Playing Hooky?" Suddenly, Steven exclaimed a little out of surprised from the voice behind him, seeing Amethyst sitting down at the chair of the kitchen, smiling in hilarity.

And now hearing the question, Steven blushed a bit more. But then he smiled sheepishly while avoiding Amethysts face. "Hehe... not exactly." he confessed. Amethyst chuckled a little, rolling her eyes at his answer. "Of course you both ain't done." Then Steven noticed something. "Wait, where's Pearl?" he asked.

Amethyst looked surprised for a second. Until she snorted. "Hehe, well since you and Spinel won't be done on your guys honeymoon for days, Pearl literally poofed into shock at what you did and Garnet decided to bubble her so she wouldn't come back to disturb you two."

Then Ameythst laughed a little more as Steven blushed brightly at what he did and said a few days. In front of Garnet, Amethyst, and ESPECIALLY Pearl. He then cleared his throat a little as he rather quickly finished making his coffee saying, "O-Oh? That's uh... nice to hear.".

Garnet now walked in the temple from the warp pad as she stood next to a still laughing Amethyst. She looked down at Steven with a faint amused smile. "I had to do what I had to do Steven. I mean, if you REALLY want Pearl back now, I COULD unbubble and I bet she would HAPPY to see you and Spinel-."

"I-I'M GONNA GO BACK NOW BYE GUYS!!!"

Steven then instantly grabbed his cup of coffee as he instantly ran back into his room, leaving Garnet chuckling a little while Amethyst continued cackling in hilarity at Steven's reaction.

Ok staying in that room for a few days might be good enough for Steven just in case or yeah. And besides, him and Spinel weren't done in there.

They have some more fantasies to do and also more lovey dovey stuff they wanted to do before they get done. I mean, they love each other to where they wanted to stay with each other for literal days.

But who could blame them?

ESPECIALLY when their married now? :)

* * *

**There you go people hope all liked it and yeah CAUSE I DID I REALLY DID!**** :D**

**\- ****Melody**


End file.
